What Mistakes Can Bring Us
by BabiStarLite
Summary: Shy and timid Nate Gray goes to his hometown highschool.The second his eyes land on dark and quiet Mitchie Torres,his whole perspective on life changes.There is a schedule conflict,so now they have all of their classes together. Longerbettersummary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Shy, timid, Nate Gray is an aspiring guitar player. The second his eyes land on the dark and quiet Mitchie Torres, his whole world changes. And due to a scheduling conflict, they have every class together now. Will they learn to like, possibly love each other, or just get sick of having to see each other almost every second of the day?  
-------------------------------------------------------****  
Hey readers. I just thought I should make a Nitchie story for all you Nitch fans out there. This story is dedicated to SweetCrAzYCitrus. She was my first reviewer ever for any of my stories that I have up. Plus, I hear she is a huge Nitchie fan. ; ) So this goes to you.**

**Yes, there will be POV switches occasionally so if it bothers you, best stop reading now.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

You walk through the dark cold hallways of Kingston high, staring at your feet, praying that the day will end soon.

Even though it just started.

You let out a heavy sigh and start thinking of situations-rather-lyrics for a new song to write. As nothing comes to you right away, you hear slight snickering around you. You look up to see what's going on. The second you lift your eyes, they clash with another pair of light chocolate ones with small streaks of black eye liner beneath them. Not in the trampy way, when girls wear too much. But just the right amount that would make her eyes pop, or stand out. The entire 3 seconds it takes you to walk past her, your eye contact never breaks until you _do _pass her. You feel yourself actually stop walking just to take a look back. All you can see now is her dark brown ringlets barely bouncing as she walks, surrounding her shoulders gracefully. It is then that you notice the few people in the hall are laughing at her. You narrow your eyes at them as you start to wonder why.

She is wearing a very stylish, long, black, jacket that goes to her thighs, almost to the back of her knees. She was wearing dark blue jeans and black boots that were pulled up over them slightly, reaching her calves. Plus, she was sort of...gorgeous. So it couldn't be looks.

Then it hits you. This is a small school. And you pretty much know-or have seen everyone here in this wretched place. But you've never seen her. She is new. She knows no one and people are laughing at her. You narrow your eyes again, this time in pity. There hasn't been a new student in this school-in this town since two years ago. You are about to go catch up to her and introduce yourself when the ten minute bell rings. You sigh and look up to see her already turning the corner. You give up that thought until the next time you see her, considering that the school is so small, there will definitely be a next time.

You back up in the hall way until you are pressed up against a wall. What to do for ten minutes...

You know you would just seem like a loser if you hurried and walked to class ten minutes early. You decide you mind as well just stay here and lean against this wall until first period starts. You nod casually and grimace as your brother, Shane walks by. "Hey, Nate." he greets. "Hey." you mutter as he walks over to you and leans against the wall as well. "Seen Jason anywhere?" he asked. It didn't sound like he cared. Just like he wanted to make small talk to make things less awkward. Small talk could make you feel less ... awkward, you guess silently to yourself. It sort of makes you feel relieved. Like the feeling you get when finally someone says something randomly, and you feel so relieved that the silence is gone so you smile and continue the conversation as if it mattered. Even though it is the most pointless conversation in the world. But as long as you have something to talk about. Just until you don't have to bother to talk anymore at all.

"I think he is with his girlfriend." you say, looking down the hallway toward's Jason's locker. Jason is your older brother, besides Shane. You, of course, are the youngest. But only by a year. Jason and Shane are 18 and you will be within the next year.

Shane just nods. "So have you met the new girl?" he questions. For some reason, this small talk right here reels you in. "Have you?" you counter back. He shrugs. "Sorta." he mumbles. "She wont really talk to anyone." You nod with understanding. "I mean," you start. "I don't blame her. She doesn't know anyone. She just moved to a school where everyone knows everyone. That sucks." you sigh, hoping the bell rings soon. You just want to get this day over with.

_Mitchie_

You walk through the unfamiliar halls of your new high school. You sigh and roll your eyes slightly as you hear snickering. You look towards where it is coming from and you see that the people are actually laughing at you. You raise your eyebrows for a second before dropping them and keep walking. For some reason, you stare down this boy that walks by you. He seems to be the only one that doesn't laugh or judge you. Once your brown eyes clash with his, you pick up speed slightly. For some reason, you feel something in your stomach that you haven't felt in over a year. And it makes you scared. You don't want to feel that. Especially over some stranger.

Especially with what happened. With the reason you are here in the first place.

It was just that... the confusion in his eyes was different than in everyone else's. For some reason, you didn't find yourself annoyed at his curious glance. It almost seemed as if he were more confused as to why people were laughing at you, rather than who the hell you were.

He had dark brown curly hair. He was wearing a casual light blue, button-up shirt with blue jeans and tennishoes. Of course he was cute, but there was something about his eyes that make you shiver slightly. He seemed a little interested...

And you knew that that wasn't allowed. Never again would you trust anyone. There is no way in hell you are going back to that.

You sighed heavily and stepped into the counselor's office. You are hit with a warm breeze coming from a small heater and the smell of spicy cinnamon. You look around and see several scented candles. Your eyes narrow slightly before you hear a sickly sweet voice erupt your thoughts. "What do you need, hon?" Your eyes shoot up to an elderly woman as they clash with her grey. Her curly white hair tightly hugs her head as do her strange jeans that look like she wore them when she was a teenager.

When ever that was.

You fake a smile. "I need my schedule." you mumble. She nods. "So you're Mitchie Torres." she states in an as-a-matter-factly tone. You just merely nod. She sits at her desk as you just stand there. Sudden boredom washes over you so you look around the room, studying all the "inspiring" posters dedicated to school hanging up. You raise your eyebrows sarcastically and return your eyes back to the screen. "So what types of classes are you interested in?" she asked, not even bothering to sound as if she cared. "Uh, music and art...english, I guess." you mumble half heartedly. She just nods and adds English to the number one class on your schedule. "Well, it might take me a while to finish your schedule so you can go ahead and head to your first class and come by before second period to pick it up. Your class is in room 435." she informs you. You just nod and slowly walk out of the room, bumping into the curly haired boy. You immediately let your eyes fall to the floor as you walk out.

_Regular POV_

Nate walked into the counselor's office, eyeing the girl he saw the same morning earlier and stopping hesitantly. She looked away from him immediately. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something in slight frustration. What was her problem? When he turned his head, she was already gone. He rolled his eyes and walked into the counselor's office just as the counselor left. He watched her leave, sarcastically smiling. "No, that's ok. I'll wait." he called with heavy sarcasm.

He sighed and let his eyes wander the room patiently. A different secretary walked in the room. "Hi, Mr. Jonas." she addressed him. He smiled politely. "Hey Mrs. G." he mumbled. "I just wanted to know-" the secretary sat down at the desk. "-how much extra credit I can get for my fifth period."

After about 5 minutes, everything was settled with Nate's schedule. The secretary left, the previous one walking back into the room. "Oh.." she whispered to herself, seeing Nate's name on top of the screen. "That's not right." she mumbled, changing the name to _Mitchie Torres _then printing it out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

**So this is it so far. Let me know what you think! This story is going to be short, like maybe 2 to 3 chapters. POSSIBLY more. Not sure yet. I will be updating "Chance to Say" and I already updated Murmur of a Heartbeat. So once again, this story is dedicated to ****SweetCrAzYCitrus. She was my first reviewer ever and she requested that I Do a Nitchie story. Lol. So this is your favorite couple, I am presuming. I hope you liked it so far! People! Tell me if I should continue this or not! I will try to update on "Chance to say" either today or tomorrow. Possibly sometime this weekend. Love you guys! **

**Lol random thought, but I was listening to "Dancing in the Moonlight" by Allison Stoner and for some reason, I think it went kind of cool with this chapter. Dunno. Try it. tell me what you think lol. **

**Have a favorite couple from Camp Rock? Or any other Disney movie? You can make a request if you want. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

You hear the tardy bell ring the second before you enter your English classroom. The teacher gives you a stern look, causing you to put your hands up in defense. "Technically, I wasn't late." you try to joke. She just barely cracks a smile and points towards the desks. You nod, acting as if you were approving of her choice by puckering your lips slightly. Some of the students laugh and snicker a bit as you take your seat.

You mindlessly place your, somewhat small, English book on your desk, and flip it open to the assigned page. You lean back a little.

Judging by your attitude at the moment, you wouldn't be surprised if people thought you were just some typical class clown, who got away with anything and everything. But that wasn't it at all. It was just that you were comfortable with yourself. That, and the fact that you knew everyone, so it didn't really make much of a difference if you joked around with people.

And yes, surprisingly, that included the teachers. All of them, (almost anyway) were layed back. They knew, and were practically friends with all of the students. It made things easier to deal with. It made it easier to pay attention in classes, because the teachers knew exactly what the students were like. They knew what the students wanted. So they made lessons...funner in a way.

But they still got straight to what they had to teach.

And you, surprisingly, think that that is pretty cool. You don't mind school. Not at all, actually. It saves you from the cloud of awkwardness, which you sadly call your family. Sounds like a stupid thing to say about your own family, but all you can think to yourself, if anyone were to ever ask about your opinion on them, is, _Do you have to live with them? Well, I do._

You raise your eyebrows sarcastically to yourself, before actually tuning in to the conversation-mind you-debate that the class was having, considering Romeo and Juliet. "Well," you decide to offer your input, "I think that the entire situation is Juliet's fault." you shrug, smiling at the glares you receive from several girls sitting around you. You hear a few comments regarding:

_Oh, what do you know, Nate?_

It's the same thing every day. There is always a debate in this English class about whatever novel you are reading.

Today, you just happen to notice that it is boys vs. girls.

You chuckle at the class reaction and your teacher sighs, looking at you. "Thank you for agreeing with the _rest_ of the boys. Why, exactly do you think " she says sarcastically, rubbing her forehead. You can't help but smile and shrug. "How exactly is it Juliet's fault?" you hear a smooth voice say from behind you. It gets rather quiet in the class room as you turn around, a smirk still on your face. It almost fades when you see the new girl sitting right behind you. The one you saw this morning. You narrow your eyes but push the fact that you wanted to talk to her aside until later. "Because." you say simply. You can see the looks on a few girls faces, letting you know that what ever you say, they will back the new girl up regardless.

She narrows her eyes at you, sending shudders down your back. You shift uncomfortably in your seat, turning to face her. "Because? Because why?" she asks again. You shrug, making it seem as if it is obvious. "She is only what, 14? She decides to disobey her parents, kiss a guy the second she meets him,-"

"The story line is 'love at first sight.'"

"Uh," you raise an eye brow at her. "Sorry to crush your little fantasy," you weren't trying to be cruel. Just honest. "But such a thing doesn't _exist._" you look at her and see annoyance start to dance in her eyes. You continue to speak, unaware of the fact that she was about to until you did. "Not to mention, she 'falls in love'" you make air quotes with your fingers. "within just two to three days. I think it is a little whore-ish-"

"Nate." the teacher scorns you carelessly.

"-to have sex the second day you meet someone. Because why? She was in _love? _Because of her, Tybalt dies. So does Paris. So Does Romeo." you widen your eyes sarcastically at her. "She is the reason why 'Romeo and Juliet' is a tragedy in the first place. She snuck away from her home, she-"

"Well, how exactly would it be a story at all if Juliet didn't do the things she did?" she shoots at you. You shrug. "It would be a much better, happier story." you say simply. She scoffs and gives you a look that reads, _are you really that stupid? _

"Well, not everyone has your perfect life. Sometimes, the story just doesn't have a happy ending. If it wasn't for Juliet, then the two houses would have never come together in the first place." she reasons, crossing her arms. You narrow your eyes at her, feeling slight anger bubble up inside of you. "Who are you to judge me on _my _life? I don't even fuc-"

"Nate." the teacher says again, stopping you from swearing. You continue. "Who the hell do you think you are to judge me? We are talking about Romeo and Juliet. Two fiction characters." You slightly glare at the argumentative brunette.

"You seem to know a whole lot about being fiction. Fake." she shoots at you. You hear a couple of 'oohs' from some immature guys around you as you narrow your eyes in anger. Who the hell does this girl think she is? Calling _you_ fake? She has now idea what you go through daily. And here she is, judging

you. You turn around, giving up on the argument. No argument in this English class has really gotten that heated before. You huff slightly and cross your arms.

"Enough." Mrs. Adams steps in, shushing the chatting now going around. You roll your eyes as you hear some girls congratulating the spawn behind you. You bite your lip at your spite. _Girl. The girl behind you. _You correct yourself internally, unsure of why. "Welcome to the class, Mitchie." you hear her say, stepping behind you.

_Mitchie? What kind of name is that? _You bite your tongue, literally, to keep yourself from commenting. You aren't usually the type of person to insult someone in that way. For some reason, completely unbeknownst to you, you want to insult this girl. You find some background thoughts wandering around the idea that if you do, she might open up a little more to you.

But why would you want her to?

As if you actually want to get to know her.

You scoff at the thought.

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

**Hey! So I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Ideas just floated on by peacefully for it. I don't find myself struggling to write this. Lol. So-for some of your sakes- this story will be longer than just three or four chapters. I'm not saying by much, but I am saying that they will. However, they wont be 4,000 word chapters like the ones in Murmur of a Heartbeat. They will be 1, 2, to maybe 3 thousand words each. (Lol, to me, that is considered short.) So they will be shorter. Again, I hope you liked it! I wrote this while listening to "Ignorance." and "The Only Exception." by Paramore. Dunno why, but I thought you should all know that those two songs inspired the writing in this chapter somehow. Lol. Not saying that it is based on the songs, but I can only write good, when I listen to a song that puts me in a writing mood. I can't just write in silence. It is so hard for me to get anything good out of that. ****So, those songs are the reason why this chapter is the way it is. ****Not saying that it is brilliant. Not saying it is horrible. Make what you must out of the underlined comment. =) Your decision entirely. **


	3. Chapter 3

You walk into the counselor's office to pick up your schedule. The secretary smiles brightly at you and hands it to you. You feign a small smile back. "Thanks." you mutter, gripping the piece of paper and reading down the list of six classes. You have history next. You grimace as you read down the list. English, History, Theater, Lunch, Spanish, Math, then P.E. You groan internally when you see PE on there. Oh, how you hate it.

You leave the small office and start walking down the hall way until you find a room 303. You look up and walk in cautiously to see someone you did _not_ want to see. You sigh and try to get past the boy to the teacher without him seeing you. You keep your face hidden in your hair and walk past him. What is he doing in your second period class room? There is no way in hell you have two classes together. "I'm new." you mumble quietly to the teacher as students start filing into the classroom. "Great." the teacher smiles at you. You smile back as you read the plaque on his desk with his name on it. You look on your schedule too, to make sure that that is his name. Mr. Johnson. Sounds easy enough to remember. "Just wait ... one second." he muttered, sidetracked as two boys were throwing a football across the room. He jumped in between them, catching the ball and glowered at them. "Seats. Now." he said sternly. The boys smiled and sat down, causing the teacher to smile too. "You'll get this back after class." he said, trying to sound serious.

Your jaw practically drops once you see the curly haired boy actually take a seat and start talking to the person on his left.. You mentally curse at him for having this class, even though he had it first. You sigh in frustration and turn to Mr. Johnson. He smiles at you as he asks you your name. "Mitchie Torres." you mumble as he adds your name to his attendance list on the computer. "Sit where ever you'd like, Mitchie." he offers. You nod and look around the room, glad that no one even noticed you were there. You see two empty desks. Neither of them anywhere near where you would want to sit. One was right beside the curly haired boy, the other one was in front of him. _God dammit! _

You decide to try to play it cool and secretive as you casually sit in front of him. You gnaw at your bottom lip, hoping that you don't have to look back at all during the period. The teacher-Mr. Johnson, you remember, walks around the classroom, handing out papers. He puts 4 on your desk, letting you know you have to pass it back. You grind your teeth and place the papers over your head, reaching out towards the boy. The instant he grabs the papers, your hands touch accidentally, making you go fuzzy. You immediately let go of them, thinking that he already had a hold of them.

You sigh once you hear them hit the floor.

You turn around, trying to hide your face in your hair and pick them up just as he does. "Sorry." you mumble. He shakes his head. "No prob." he shrugs. You regrettably look at him. His eyes widen slightly before he composes himself. He bites his lip and sits up, turning half way to pass the papers back behind him. He turns back to you. You mentally kick yourself for not turning around as soon as he looked away. "Uh..." he says awkwardly, looking at you. "We never got to exactly meet." he mutters. You nod, biting your lip. "Listen, I don't want to start off bad here. So lets just agree to disagree. I was just kidding around in there, and things got out of hand." he tells you. The surprising part, is that you actually find yourself believing him. You just simply nod. "Yeah." you mutter. He smiles, making you shudder slightly. You are desperate to turn around. "I'm Nate. Nate Gray." he holds out his hand. You be brave and shake it, smiling to yourself. "Mitchie." you mumble. He smiles. "Nice name." he compliments. You roll your eyes. "Make fun of it if you want." you shrug, turning around casually. He laughs behind you.

"I wasn't." he says simply.

You just shrug and smile. Nate. So that was his name.

Surprisingly, second period went by in a blur. You and Nate talked a little bit more. It seemed as if you two talked every single chance you got. He even passed you a note. You smiled at the act, remembering middle school. You happily wrote back to him. You then shook your head and mentally yelled at yourself for letting yourself get so close to him already.

Not again. There's no way in hell.

As soon as the bell rings, you stand up in a flash and walk out of the class room. "Hey!" you hear him call after you. You act like you don't hear him and walk down the hall. That's when he starts calling your name. "Mitchie! Wait up!"

_Yeah Mitchie! Wait! _your mind screams at you. _Let him talk to you! _You shake your head. _No. _You walk faster. He finally catches up with you. "At least let me walk you to class." he offers. You can't help but smile, letting it fade the second you do. "Sure." you say, even though your mind is screaming _No! _He smiles and takes your schedule from you. You notice his dark brown eyes narrow as he reads it. "What the..." he whispers. You sigh. "What?" you ask. He looks up at you in utter confusion. "You have the exact same schedule as me. Every single class." he informs you, making you narrow your eyes too. 'Every single class..." he says again quietly. "Are you serious?" you ask, grabbing your schedule back. He nods and reaches into his back pocket, only to pull out his own schedule. You take it and compare the two, widening your eyes to find that they are exactly the same. Identical.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

You couldn't help but double check the schedules. "Wow." you mutter breathlessly. He nods in agreement. "Well...to third period...I guess." he mumbles, shrugging. You nod and follow after him.

"You do realize that you are going to get sick of me sooner or later?" you mumble, slightly joking. He grins at you. "Weird." he just says again. You smile in agreement.

You get to third period. About half an hour later, you realize, ironically, that the whole class will be getting parts to do a class project on Romeo and Juliet. Therefore, everyone got a part. You sighed to yourself. You looked over at Nate, who seemed excited at this news. "Awesome." he whispered to you after a while. "You can act?" you say a little skeptically. He laughs at your reaction and nods. "I love to." he replies. "I'm going for Romeo." he says casually. You laugh a little until you see that he is serious. 'Oh.' you mouth. He rolls his eyes and smiles. "You should go for Jules." he offers. You narrow your eyes. "I don't want to be Juliet." is all you say. He shrugs.

"So who is going to audition to be Juliet?" the teacher, Mrs. Jenkins, asks.

"You forced me to do this." Nate mutters, almost incoherently. You narrow your eyes.

"This girl right here!" He yells, pointing at you, practically standing from his seat. "Nate!" you hiss. "What are you doing?" You blush deeply, looking around. "Uh..." you mutter. "Not if there is someone who wants it more." You say, trying to act polite. It is quiet and you swear you hear a cricket chirping. _Damn you Nate. Damn you to hell. _You curse him mentally. He smiles comfortably at you and leans back in his chair. You kick it, causing him to fall against the desk behind him. You laugh but cover your mouth. He glares at you.

"Romeo?" the teacher asks. You narrow your eyes when no one-not even Nate- raises their hand. "Jerk!" you hiss, realization hitting you. He just laughs in response. It is quiet besides several small conversations going on in the room, including yours with Nate. "Who is Juliet?" someone in the back asks, making you raise your eyebrows sarcastically. No one really listens in this class. The teacher looks at you before pointing in your direction. You look back at the guy that asked and narrow your eyes at the look on his face. "Hell, then I'll do it!" he grins, looking you up and down. You grimace and turn back to the front of the class. The teacher sighs and looks around the class room as three more guys start to volunteer for the part of Romeo.

"Settle down Josh." she mutters, grimacing and looking around the classroom, probably debating on who has the better acting skills from the way she is looking at them. You notice her eyes fall on Nate. "_You_ aren't going for Romeo this year?" she asks skeptically with a slight sound of desperation that you just did not understand for the life of you. She sounds like she actually _wants _him to be Romeo. He chuckled slightly, causing you to bite your lip.

_Stop this. Stop this right now. He is nothing to you. You barely know him. STOP._

"Fine Mrs. J." he smirked. "Can I audition for Romeo?" You send daggers at him before turning around in your seat, staring at the white board across the room. You grind your teeth slightly, anxious to get to lunch. Your hands are shaking slightly since you have not eaten all day. You take a deep, somewhat, relaxing breath, slouching in your seat slightly. You ignore and shut out everyone as they argue on who should be Romeo. It's not like you care. It's not like they even wanted the part to begin with. What was the big deal anyway?

Judging by the way some of the guys around you were whispering, the big deal was you. The new girl. Or to them, the _hot _new girl. You roll your eyes in discomfort as you sigh heavily.

You don't even think your are pretty.

And neither did _he. _He told you he didn't want you because you weren't good enough. He used you. He lied. He made you fall for him. Just so he could shove it in your face, making you wish you could take it all back. He went out with you on a _dare_ from his friends. A childish dare. And he made it last until six months later. He made you think you loved him. He said he loved _you._ He got something from you that you could never, _never_ get back. And it was all a fucking lie.

You don't even realize that there are hot tears stinging in your eyes until your teacher gives you a concerned look. "Are you OK honey?" she asks, coming up to your desk, speaking softly. "Do you need to go to the nurses office?" You narrow your eyes slightly, confused by the concern in her eyes. She was actually concerned. Something you didn't get too often.

At your last school, you were an outcast. No one liked you. No one knew you existed. You were overweight and ugly. And no one wanted anything to do with you.

Then, thank God, over the Summer, you moved. You lost weight to where you had a great body. (The one thing you are actually proud of.) And judging by the perverted whispering going on around you, you looked better than before too. You just shake your head at your teacher. "Can I just go to the bathroom real quick?" you whisper. She smiles sadly and nods. "Let me write you a pass." she offers. You nod gratefully as you wait for her to grab a sticky note pad. She writes your pass, handing it to you. You take it, quickly standing up and swiftly maneuvering your way around the desks to get out of the class room.

Why was it again, that you had to sit in the front?

You tried to ignore the curious glances you received as you exited the class room, the most curious coming from -of course- Nate.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Well, there it is! Hope you liked! Review? No? Yes?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

You couldn't comprehend the reason why you were in this situation. What did you do to deserve this? Why were you still crying over it? That life was over and you knew it. So why couldn't you stop thinking about it? About the way people used, hated, and mistreated you?

Probably because they did.

Another thing you couldn't comprehend, was when you stepped out of the bathroom and your heart jolted miserably at the site of Nate standing directly in front of you outside of the girls bathroom. You narrow your eyes. "So you follow people to the bathroom often?" you ask, trying your hardest to sound casual as you attempt to walk past him. He doesn't let you. He grabs your shoulders and stares at you, narrowing his eyes. "What happened in there?" he asks softly. You roll your eyes and sigh. "Nothing." you mutter. He gives you a look that says 'Don't try to pull that shit on me. It was something and we both know it.'

You avoid his gaze. "Why do you even care?" you snap. He narrows his eyes at you in somewhat, slight anger. He grabs your shoulders tighter and guides you back into the bathroom. Your eyes widen at him. "You do realize that this is the _girls_ bathroom?" you hiss desperately. He shakes his head, obviously letting you know he doesn't care. "What's wrong Mitchie?" he asks again. You finally give up struggling, realizing that he is much, much stronger than you. He has you up against a wall by now, eying you with concern. Something you don't usually get.

You two talk for a while, but you never, never tell him what was wrong. You have known him for a day. As if you were going to tell him your sad and pathetic life story? Yeah. Right.

You both walked back to class after a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been months since you and Nate had become friends. Surprisingly, you two haven't gotten sick of each other. It didn't bother you in the slightest bit that you had to see each other every second of the day. He even walked you home, staying over most of the time with you to watch a movie. What made you curious, was the fact that every time it was time for him to go home, he seemed as if he didn't want to. Not to stay with you, of course not. But as if there was something wrong with his home.

Or his family.

You never asked him though. It would be a bit hypocritical after all, considering you never told him your story either.

As the months passed, so did the play for Romeo and Juliet. Of course, (Against your hopes) you kissed Nate. Barely. Just a small peck. But you mentally shot yourself when you got home that night, due to the feelings that surged through your body when you _did_. You didn't want that. You couldn't handle it.

Not again.

You also found out that he had a crush on you. He was man enough to tell you himself. And of course, due to your boundaries and new rules for yourself, you told him you didn't feel the same way.

You lied.

And surprisingly, he didn't object. He didn't try to persuade you into dating him or even giving him the smallest chance. He just told you...to tell you. Which slightly made you respect him for not being like every other guy that you have met.

But what he didn't know was how much of a liar you were. As if you didn't like him.

You sighed at the thought.

You were in your bed at the moment, watching a movie with Nate. You both laughed slightly at it as it played. About half an hour later, the movie came to an end. You glanced out the window, realizing that dawn was breaking slowly. "What time do you have to be home?" you ask, almost regretfully. He grimaces. "Well, it is Saturday. So I don't think it really matters when I go..." he became quiet. "I can leave if you want though." he offers, making you shake your head. "No!" you interrupt him. "That's OK. If you want to stay you can...if you want." you mumble, sighing at how pathetic you sound. He smiles slightly, making your stupid heart jump. "Nah. You're right. I should probably go. Gotta be home before my parents are..I guess." he stands up slowly, giving you a small grimace that he tried to shake off as a smile. You sigh, smiling, and grab his hand. "Stay." you say simply. He bites his lip and ponders in his mind for a moment before sitting besides you on the bed. You smile at him and return your eyes to the screen, eying the end credits rolling upwards.

"Now what?" he grunts slightly, leaning back against your bed. You didn't even realize that you still had a hold of his hand until he layed back, pulling you down with him. You laugh breathlessly and lay against his chest. It wasn't an unusual act for you two to do. You were practically best friends. You acted as if you had known each other for your entire lives.﻿ He knew about half of your life story by now.

But that was it.

"Tell me what you're thinking about.." he said quietly as a soft song filled the room from the end credits of the movie. You grimace and shrug nonchalantly. "Nothing really." you lie.

"Liar." he whispers. Just like a best friend, he knows you well. Too well, almost. You swallow harshly and shift positions so that you can look at him. "Why do you always think I am lying?" you tease, trying to lighten the mood. "Why do you always insist on lying?" he counters back. Your face drops and you go back to resting your head on his chest. "Then you do that." he mutters, making you narrow your eyes. "What?" you hiss, slightly. He looks at you skeptically. "You avoid the question." he says as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Well, you never tell me about your problems with your family. So..." you trail off, shrugging. It is quiet for a moment and you think to yourself that you won the little argument.

"Really want to know about my family?" he asks, almost dangerously. You furrow your eyebrows a little and don't reply, unsure if it was a rhetorical question or not. He sighs heavily, causing you to move with his chest. "There isn't much I can really tell you. My mom is always going out and getting drunk. She always comes _home_ drunk. I don't really talk to my brothers much...anymore anyway. The only time we ever talk is when we decide who gets to escort my mom upstairs to her room...and my dad..." he trails off, shrugging and scoffing humorlessly. "Well, he isn't the happiest or most peaceful person around."

You narrow your eyes, shocked out of your mind that he is sharing this with you. You start to get uncomfortable, realizing how broken he seems. You shift positions so that you are now sitting beside him before standing up and leaning against the wall by your bed.

"Nate...Nate I'm sorry." you breathe out shakily. "You didn't-I mean, I didn't mean for you to have to tell me all that." you sigh. You sit down beside him on the bed again as he stays lied down. "Uh..." you whisper, unsure of why you are actually about to tell him what happened. But you do anyway.

"At my last school, I was...it's just...everybody hated me. I was a dork." Nate narrows his eyes at you but you continue anyway. "I was ugly, and-and completely overweight. People just...didn't like me. At all. I was the girl that people would shove out of their way in the halls as if I didn't exist. Well, a bunch of people conned their friend into asking me out for a joke. I didn't know at the time.." your voice gets quieter and you sigh. "So I said yes. Well, we went out for a while and he...he convinced me to..." you feel your eyes tear up.

"What?" he whispers perilously. You grind your teeth slightly. "He convinced me to have sex with him. And the day after.." you laugh humorlessly. "He dumped me. And I gave something to him that I can never, _never_ get back." you feel your lips and nose scrunch up slightly as you try your best not to cry. Not in front of Nate at least. He suddenly sits up, unexpectedly pulling you into his arms.

"Shh..." he murmured. "Hey. It's OK. I'm here. It's over now, Mitch. I swear." he soothes you softly, running his fingers through your hair, making small goosebumps rise on your neck and arms. "We're just a couple of fucked up people." You nod at his comment and bury your face in his neck and inhale his scent.

His sweet scent.

As if you would ever say that aloud.

You mesmerized the way his skin instantly warmed yours and relieved you. He somehow made you calmer. He made the tears stop slightly as well. The second you got the urge to kiss his neck softly-just in a friendly gesture- you stopped yourself and pulled away from him. You knew that he liked you and you weren't going to lead him on like that.

Even if you liked him back.

There was no way you could trust another guy again. Not yet.

Even though Nate was different than that of any guy. He was your best friend. He was everything to your right now.

And that's what scares you most.

He smiled softly at you and kissed your forehead, making you shudder discreetly.

"I should go." he whispers. You nod silently and gently run your fingers through his curls. "Can you come over tomorrow?" you ask quietly, hopefully. He smiles in response and merely nods. "I'll walk you down the stairs." you offer. He smiles and links his arm with yours until you two get to the stairs. You walk him down and to the door. "See you later." he mumbles. You smile and nod, shutting the door behind him.

"You do realize how many people are going to think you are a loose girl, don't you?" you hear a criticizing voice say behind you. You grind your teeth roughly and turn to face your mother. Your stupid, insecure _leech_ of a mother. "Sorry _mom."_ you sneer, facing her completely. "But I am not the type of girl who cares about what people think." you hiss, turning for the stairs.

"So maybe you are a loose girl." you hear her say just before you reach the top step. You take two steps back down to face her. "Like mother like daughter." you glare. You see her jaw drop a fraction of an inch in anger before you climb back up the steps and into your room. You slam the door loudly in frustration as tears stream down your face.

You aren't a loose girl. It wasn't your choice to lose your virginity. He told you the only way he could ever be with you would be if you had sex with him. And that bitch-that stupid, _stupid_ bitch thinks you are a slut just because you had sex once. She uses it against you every chance she can get!

And as pathetic as it seems, even though things are -somewhat- better, it hurts you every time she does.

You sigh loudly to yourself, shutting your TV off and curling up into a ball on your bed.

_Why me? _is the last thought you remember having before you drifted to sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Hey readers! Sorry it is so late! Please review if it was worth your time! If not...then boo. That's all I have to say. haha. AND HAPPY FRIDAY!!! Lol I love Fridays. Love you guys! Review review! It's the Oreo to my milk! Lol the milk to my oreo. Whichever you prefer. haha. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Nate_

You sigh as you walk up the stupid, pointless, familiar pathway to your house. You can't bare to think of it as your home. Home is where the heart is. All that there is at this _house_ is angst. Heart ache. Drama. Shit. Just shit. Home is supposed to be the place that you go to to feel safe. Not to be afraid.

Which is what you were at this very moment. You bite your lip rather roughly before grabbing the door knob. The instant you do, the door opens swiftly to reveal your father, angry and most likely drunk. You feel your mouth shut tightly, almost painfully, trying your hardest not to show you are afraid. "H-hey." you try to say casually. "Inside. Now." he hisses, pulling you in and slamming the door shut. You get that familiar feeling traveling through your stomach and your legs, understanding what was about to happen. Your eyes widen slightly when you see Shane sitting on the couch, his bottom lip busted. You glare at your father, only to be smacked back into looking away.

"Where the hell were you Nate?" he shouts, almost accusingly. You narrow your eyes slightly, looking back at him, trying your hardest not to show the pain surging through your cheek. "I told you-" you choke slightly, spitting up small drops of blood. You see Shane look away wincing. You make sure not to look at him either. "I was at Mitchie's! She's my-friend!" just before you finished your sentence, he gripped tightly on the collar of your shirt, pulling you up off the ground, slightly choking you. You cough slightly, looking into his smoldering, glaring, bloodshot eyes. "Don't try to pull that shit on me." he hisses, letting you smell the vodka on his breath, causing your nose to crinkle slightly. "Where the hell were you? Huh? Who did you tell? Who did you go crying to?! HUH?! The cops?!" he screams, making you flinch back. You see Shane itching to get up and help you but you frantically shake your head at him. "No!" you yell frantically, instantly as he finishes talking.

Suddenly, he throws you against the ground, looking at you disgusted. You gasp slightly, holding your side that you landed on. "You are such a fucking wimp." he hisses at you, kicking you hard. You clamp your teeth shut to silence the desperate scream of pain.

As soon as you hear the front door slam shut, informing you that he was gone, you let out a deep ragged breath as tears stream down your face. Shane instantly comes to you, helping you up slowly. "I'm sorry." he repeats over and over again, helping you to the couch. You shake your head for two reasons. Firstly, waving off his apology, knowing that absolutely none of this was his fault. Second, misunderstanding of why you are constantly in this situation.

**3 Weeks Later (Regular POV)**

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at Nate as he faked a smile at her, after just telling her that he broke his rib after falling off of his skate board. "Jesus Nate!" she said quietly, considering they were in class. "This is like the fourth time this month that you have come back to school after a night in the hospital! Stop hurting yourself!" she cried jokingly, grabbing his shoulders. He felt a strange feeling surge through his chest as she did so. They were partnered up for another project in theater. They had to memorize a stanza and act it out in front of the class, as well as everyone else. They were just talking now, considering they already had theirs memorized.

Mitchie gave Nate a sympathetic grimace, gently pressing a finger to his rib. "How does it feel now?" she asked, giving a small smile. He feigned another smile and shrugged. "They got me on a ton of pain killers at the moment. So I can barely feel it." he lied.

Of course he could feel it. Physically. Emotionally.

His own _father_ did this to him. And here he was, lying to his best friend about it. And for some strange reason, he could see in her eyes that she didn't believe his story one bit.

Maybe it was the sad desperate attempt at lying to the one person that meant something to him. Sad and desperate because he didn't even _own_ a skateboard. An attempt because of the look in her eyes, letting him know that he was a terrible liar.

To her at least.

"Nate..." she said softly, shaking her head. She knew by now, that Nate's dad hit him "occasionally." That's what he told her. He sighed. "He swore it wouldn't happen again." he assured her, looking into her eyes. "Just don't tell anyone." he pleaded. Her eyes narrowed and widened. "Nate!" she whispered. "He broke your rib!" Nate just shook his head. "He promised. He swore." he muttered, looking away.

"Nate, I swear to fucking Christ, if it happens again..." she left her threat open, unsure of her feelings at the moment. He just nodded. "OK. OK." he agreed in a small lie. Next time, he would just have to keep it from her the best he could.

**2 Weeks Later**

_**Nate**_

You laugh along with her, as if you were still just her friend. Which, you were. At first, you tried to make it seem as if you didn't like her as more than a friend. Then, you finally told her you _did_, and she didn't feel the same.

She said she didn't feel the same.

So here you are now, trying to act as if you don't love her. Because if she didn't even _like_ you, then you know that there is no way in hell that she will ever be in love with you. As if she could go from just wanting to be your friend to miraculously falling in love with you in just a matter of months.

"Nate?" she countered you from your thoughts. "Huh? What?" you ask stupidly, shaking your head. "Sorry." you mutter. "Zoned out." She shakes her head and gives a small laugh. "I said do you want to go see a movie or something tomorrow? I mean, it _is_ Friday.." she asked. You smile instantly and nod. "Sure. Sounds great. I got nothing better to do on a Friday." you say, almost a little breathless, only you understanding the double meaning in those words. Because Fridays were the worst. "When do you want me to come and get you?" you ask, grabbing your back pack as the bell rang. She smiled and shrugged. "We live like three streets from each other. I can just walk to your-" she starts, but you interrupt her. "Cool. So I'll pick you up at 6?" you decide, walking her to her bus. She laughs and nods. "See you later Nate." she mumbles, giving you a tight hug.

:::*:::*:::*:::*:::

**Hey readers let me just start off by saying, (AND DON"T READ IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN THE NEW EPISODE OF JONAS. SPOILER ALERT) That I am so fricking HAPPY that Joe and Stella finally kissed! TWICE!!! They are finally together! Frick yes! Haha. She is so lucky. **

**Well, here you have it. The new chapter of WMCBU. I really hope you liked it! I decided to leak some drama and background into this one. R&R? Yes? No? **

**Love always always always**

**:::*Kristen*:::  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Your eyes slowly flutter open to the sound of the static-filled song coming from your alarm clock. Before taking a deep breath, you quickly turn over to slam your hand down on the snooze button frantically, letting silence momentarily wash over you. After you realize that no one is awake besides you, you quickly roll yourself out of bed and stumble your way to your closet, flinging it open. You stand back slightly so that you can get it all the way open before grabbing a random t shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. After you set the clothes aside, you quickly push your way through the rest of the clothes to find a Louisville baseball bat leaning upwards in the back corner of the closet.

After all, Friday nights are the worst.

Fridays are your father's famous drinking nights. Well...his main drinking nights. Because when he isn't drunk, he is out somewhere else, doing God knows what. And despite the fact that you are going to a movie with Mitch tonight, (and you ignore the feeling that surges through your body at the thought.), you know that you have to come home some time. And last Friday, it got so bad. It got extremely bad. If you and Shane hadn't ran away for the night...

You never finish the thought.

Jason was smart. He was smart to have left when he could. Of course, you and Shane have no clue as to where the hell he is. He left. He was smart.

And here you are, your only protection, a piece of wood. Here you are, guilt living inside of your stomach, knowing that Shane -your brother, your blood- is only still here, in this situation, because you were too afraid to run. But that was it, wasn't it? You didn't leave because you _didn't want_ to be afraid? You didn't want to be a coward and run away from your problems.

And the most horrible part about that, your brother is suffering, because he doesn't want to run away and _leave _you.

You try your hardest to quell the sour thoughts in your mind as you get dressed, get downstairs, and hide the bat somewhere easy to reach. As the quietness in the house continues, you realize that Shane is probably already at school. He always left early. You, not up to walking at the moment, considering you are still only half awake, grab your car keys and walk outside as soon as you hear your father shuffling around upstairs. You quickly walk out the door and unlock your car, getting in and starting it up.

One upside to life. Your Mustang. Of course, how cliche. A guy in love with his car.

But you know, that if anyone had this car, they would be in love with it too. It's a '68 for crying out loud!

At the moment, you don't even bother to think of it. Right now, you can't help but think of other things. Too many things all at once. For one, how to procrastinate as much as possible so that you can come home late from the movie. Hopefully, late enough to where your father has crashed by then. Then you wont have to actually attempt to fight back this time. You don't want what happened last Friday. Shane actually tried to fight him back. He actually got a pretty good punch at your father, as you remember. But then you had to comfort Shane when he woke up after the hit your father replied with.

You sigh at that thought, deciding to momentarily push it aside. You pull out of the drive and before you realize it, you are on two other streets and behind Mitchie as she walks to school. You smile at the sight of her, slowing down and rolling down your window. "Hey!" you beam at her, smiling like an idiot as usual when you see her. She smiles and stops, eying your, mumbling a small 'hey' in return. "Want a ride?" you offer, gesturing towards the passenger's seat. She smiles and rolls her eyes. "I am only two more streets from school." she reminds you. You roll your eyes. "Yeah. So?" you say carelessly. She laughs this time. "Oh Nate." she sighs dramatically. "You know I can't resist your offer when you are rolling in that Mustang." she mocks. You grin in return and hit the unlock button for the doors. "Hop in then gorgeous." you joke, slipping your shades on and pulling them down to wink at her. She laughs at you as you pretend to be hurt. She walks around, regardless, and climbs into the seat beside you. You smile over at her, pretending to act cocky and start driving again. You try your hardest not to stare at her and to look at the road.

Kind of hard when all she is wearing is a tank top and denim shorts. You mentally curse the weather. Why does it have to be so hot again? You sigh, rolling your eyes slightly under your shades. You are thankful that Fall is coming, understanding how cold it gets here in Fall. "So..." you say as soon as you realize how quiet it actually is in the car. "How about that weather?"

"Fuckin' suck." you hear her reply in an incoherent mutter. You can't help but chuckle, causing her to look at you. You glance at her. "What?" you laugh. "I try to make small talk and you curse the weather." you shrug. "It's funny." You grin over at her, seeing that there is a ghost of a smile on her lips at the moment.

Just as she starts laughing too, you reach over and press PLAY on your stereo. "Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5 starts playing in it. You avoid Mitchie's gaze when you realize you didn't have time to change the CD in the stereo.

Because what kind of guy listens to Maroon 5?

You glance over at her, only to see her singing along to the song. You smile to yourself then back out the wind shield. The temptation to pull the CD out of the deck disappears and before you realize, you are both already at school.

* * *

Well, school was torture. Probably, mainly, because you were waiting the entire day to go to the movies with Nate. Even though you know that you shouldn't be excited at all. It wasn't like it was a date or anything.

Denial.

The familiar word rings a bell inside of you. OK. So of course you like him. And you know he likes you. But he thinks you don't like him. Or so you told him. So how can you tell him otherwise now? Is he going to think that it is just a phase?

"Dammit." you mutter under your breath, slamming your locker shut. You didn't even realize that you left Nate back in the class room. You just wanted to get out of there. "Hey!" you hear him call, causing your heart rate to pick up speed. "Hey." you say softly. "So you kind of left me back there." he mumbles. "Actually, you just pretty much left in a rush...is everything OK?" he asks, leaning against the locker beside you. You smile over at him and nod. "Everything is great." you practically lie. Technically, things were going OK at least. So that counts for something? Doesn't it?

When you look over to see the look on his face, one thought is left. _Of course it doesn't._ He always knows!

And you don't know why it bothers you so much! But he always knows! He knows whenever something-anything is wrong! He knows when you lie to him. He just ... knows!

And you don't have the slightest clue why it bothers you. Is it because of how much you want him to really know? Because as far as you can see, he knows every aspect of your life by now. And then you realize, he doesn't know everything. He has been patient. He has been awesome actually. He hasn't pressured you into telling your horrible past.

Which is why you feel the need to.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, pulling you from your thoughts. You shudder as he puts his hand on your shoulder in just a friendly matter. He obviously realizes, considering he pulled it away as fast as he had put it there in the first place.

You smile small and look up at him, leaning against your locker next to him. "Just wondering what movie we are going to see...?" you ask quietly. He grimaces and looks over at you, struggling to keep his eyes in yours for some reason. "I mean, we can see whatever you want...I just wanted to know...that's if you still even want to go..." you narrow your eyes as you realize you can't stop mumbling and rambling. He smiles. "Well, I do." he says simply. "And we can see whatever you want. We can just pick a movie at random if you want." he offers. You smile and nod. "Yeah. Yeah sure." you say a little breathlessly. Why are you so worried about him canceling?

It's then that you realize you aren't worried about that at all. It is more of the fact that you are afraid he might have gotten over you by now. You waited too long to tell him the truth...

Did you? Or does he still feel the same?

You gasp as you actually open your mouth to ask him. You instantly snap it shut, realizing how stupid you would seem. You tried your hardest to pass that off as a yawn. He just looks at you like you are crazy.

Way to go Torres.

"OK. So random movie." you mutter, nodding, walking down the hall, sure that he would follow behind you. Which he does. "OK. So I'll pick you up at 6?" he offers. You smile over at him and nod.

Then you remember how _he_ took you to the movies that night. The night when you lost everything. You freeze a little. You sense Nate pause mid-walk as well, probably realizing your problem. "Uh..." he says quietly. "We can do something else tonight if that's what you want..." he offers. You narrow your eyes at the floor as you both exit the school and walk out into the heat of the parking lot. "Nate. I don't plan on ruining your night." you say weakly. He smiles over at you and narrows his eyes. You smile too, unable to resist. "What?" you ask. He shakes his head. "Mitch, as long as I am with you, it really doesn't matter where we are." he mumbles, looking away.

Well, at least you know he still likes you.

"What is that supposed to mean?" you ask stupidly. You notice him blush slightly. "Um...it means that you are my best friend...and...Mitchie. You know what it means. Don't ask." he says desperately. You look at him, narrowing your eyes in guilt. He seriously thinks you don't like him back.

God you are stupid. You can't help but start to wonder what reason you had for telling him you didn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry Nate." you find yourself whispering. He narrows his eyes at you. "For what? It isn't your fault that you don't feel the same." he assures you. He is so WRONG!

"But Nate-"

He sighs, stops walking, and turns to you. "What?" he asks. You look up at him, wondering if you are actually about to tell him the truth. "I-" you start, but he interrupts you. "Wait a second." he says breathlessly. "Wait here." he says again. You narrow your eyes in disappointment but comply as he walks away from you and towards his brother. You bite your lip, desperate to just get out of there. He says something short to his brother before walking back over to you. "Everything OK?" you mumble, walking towards the school exit. "Yeah. Everything is fine." he mumbles back. "Hey? Where are you going?" he asks, you narrow your eyes. "Home...?" you raise your eyebrows. "Well, I can give you a ride.." he offers, gesturing towards his car. You smile and laugh a little. It comes out as more of a choked sound. "K." you mutter anyway, despite the fact that you don't want to be in the same car as him at the moment.

You were just about to tell him you felt the same and he walked away.

Sure, you know that that sounds a bit over dramatic, but you knew that if that had happened to someone else, they would feel the same way.

So here you were. "So...still picking me up at 6?" you ask as he drives you home. He grins, causing you to shiver slightly. "Of course." he says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We aren't going to the movies. How about we just hang out and watch a couple of movies or something?" he offers. You smile, knowing that he is just doing this for you. You can't help but agree anyway. "Sure. Sounds great. So just..come over...whenever you can. Don't see why you have to wait until six now. My parents aren't home this weekend so..." you trail off, shrugging. He smiles. "Cool. So I'll be over...how about.. I just stay when I drop you off?" he asks. "Uh, if that is OK I mean.." he adds. You smile and laugh. "Sounds great." you mumble, as he pulls into your driveway. You both get out of the car.

As you walk into the house, you walk into the kitchen. "Go ahead and pick out whatever movies you want. I'll be out in a sec!" you call. "K!" he replies from the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry to all of you who waited for this chapter. I am sure you will be quite happy with it although it is quite short. Please forgive me. I have been having some troubles in life lately. Just got out of the hospital officially and now I am on antidepressants. I am not happy that I am forced to take them, but hey. Everyone needs a little help. It just took me a while to see that I did. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and let you get to the story. And a warning, the next chapter is very short too. But at least I have it good and ready! **

Mitchie came out of the kitchen, balancing two cups in one hand and a large bowl of pop corn in the other. Nate smiled and chuckled, standing up to help her out. "Nah!" she said quickly. "I don't need help." she muttered, setting it all down on the coffee table. He just laughed in response. "You are the queen of stubborn!" he said exasperatedly. She just shook her head and smiled, looking over at the screen. "What are we watching?" she asked.

Nate shrugged. "We're gonna go from Transformers 2, to Saw 5, to Drag me to hell." he mumbled. Mitchie smiled. "Any particular reason why?" she asked teasingly. He smiled, sitting down on the couch, patting the spot beside him as the first movie started. "I love Transformers 2. Saw 5 is pretty awesome. And I haven't seen Drag me to hell yet." he informed her. She nodded. "Oh. Gotcha. I haven't seen Drag me to hell either. It's supposed to be really scary. I don't want to scare you off." she joked, pushing against his muscular shoulder. He laughed. "Yeah yeah." he said sarcastically.

* * *

As you and Nate sit on the couch, into your third movie by now, Drag Me To Hell, you jump-once again- this time, burying your head in his chest. You shiver slightly as you feel his hand graze up your back slightly to your hair softly in a comforting gesture. You steal a last peek at the movie before noticing the mocking smirk you were recieving from Nate. You sigh and roll your eyes. "What?" you hiss, attempting to sit up to recompose yourself. He stops you by just holding you tighter to his chest, continuing to smirk. "You OK?" he asks tantalizingly. You look away as you start to feel yourself blush. "I was caught off guard." you defend. He just nods, pressing his lips in a tight line, obviously not agreeing with you. "Of course you were." he mumbles, waves of sarcasm dripping off of his tongue. You turn your head to glare at him, not even realizing how close the two of you are. The second you see the emotion in his eyes fade from humor to something completely different, you jump up, catching him off guard. "Want coffee?" you blurt, quickly walking into the kitchen. You can feel his gaze upon you as you look around in the kitchen for practically nothing considering your thoughts are more than a little clouded at the moment. You feel nerves squirm through your chest to your stomach as you feel his presence behind you. Your mouth opens slightly as you feel his hand genly place on your waist to turn you around.

"I'm not him, Mitchie." you hear him murmur before you look up at him. He places both of his hands on the counter behind you, both of his arms resting against your ribs. You feel your breathing stop as you realize what he said. "What?" you ask stupidly, trying not to do more than just look at him. "I'm not him." he repeats. "I wont hurt you. I'm not him." his voice is a dangerous whisper. You sense deep hate flow off of him onto you as he speaks of your past. He glares at you harshly-more harsh than he ever would have under normal circumstances. "I know." you find yourself whispering, looking at the tiles on the kitchen floor. "You know." he repeats in a sarcastic, venemous hiss. Suddenly, he is away from you, walking towards the living room, releasing you from the powerful gaze. "Nate." you breathe, not even realizing why you called him back. "What?" you hear him say quietly, not turning towards you, just hesitantly stopping. "Nate, I know you're not him. I know." you whisper. "But I just-can't." you plead, still leaning against the counter.

And once again, you are being pressed up against the counter, only this time...

This time his lips find yours.

And you don't stop.

Instead, you find your fingers caressing their way up his face to his curly locks, pulling him closer to you, your lips moving harshly against each other.

You actually feel your eyes slide shut at the sensation of his lips moving against yours.

Did he really just make a move? And are you honestly moving back?

You feel your stomach knot as his moist, warm tongue sweeps across your bottom lip, daring to enter. You hesitantly, almost timidly, open your mouth and let him explore. You feel so weak and helpless as he tastes you and holds you closer. You never knew that Nate had this in him. Was he actually...experienced? Would that be weird to ask? How the hell did he all of a sudden, go from the innocent best friend of yours that had a crush on you, (and you back) go to this... dark, different man making you writhe beneath him just by the dangerous pull of his lips?

You feel his body press against yours, backing you up into the counter as one of his hands finds your hair, gently grabbing a fistful and holding you closer. He wants you to move back. He wants you to be just as passionate. You can tell from his touch. He is scared that you are going to reject him again. And you can tell by his every move that he is going to do whatever he can to make sure that you don't.

As if you could. It was too late now. There was no going back from here.

Because the second you start to twirl your tongue with his, you are gone.

So gone.

And from the sounds of his moan of approval, so was he.

This could be dangerous.


	8. Chapter 8

You barely glance over at your clock only to realize that it is 2:04 AM. Last night all seems like a blur to you considering the taste of her lips was so intoxicating. You still feel your stomach knot when you remember all of the soft, sweet sounds to escape her lips. And when she hesitantly whispered those three words back to you, you couldn't help but believe that it was all too good to be true.

That you actually made her yours last night.

The best night of your life.

You have never had such an amazing erotic experience explode through your body like that before. The way your bodies moved together sent an exhilarating thrill through your veins. And the fact that you two were making love now, as these thoughts from the previous hours traveled your mind, made the experience so much more blissful.

-----

"I love you." you find yourself grunting as you plunge into her once again, your entire body trembling at the feeling and sound of her gasp of approval.

Everything about her was so beautiful to you.

As her hands slide up your shoulders, (-making you shake-) to going up your neck, (-causing a heavy shudder to ripple through your spine-) to tangling in your hair, you press your warm forehead against hers, breathing hard on her lips, capturing them in a kiss. As you switch angles to exotically hit that certain spot you discovered made her squirm and pant beneath you, her head shoots back, allowing free access to the glorious skin of her neck. As her fingers never leave your hair, you leave heated tingling kisses along her neck, chest, and jaw. The moan that escapes her beautiful rose-stained lips sends you over the edge. And you can tell by the way her grip in your hair became much tighter that she has just cummed with you.

"I-love-you-too." she pants beneath you once she finally catches her breath, you still laying inside of her peacefully. You lay tender kisses in the hollow of her neck before trailing your lips back to hers- the spot they just can't stop resting. As her breathing starts to finally slow, you feel as if you still haven't given her enough pleasure. As if she deserved so much more.

So you start moving inside of her again.

After all, you still were as hard as a rock inside of her.

"Nate. Harder." she agrees instantly, desperately, in a heavy, intoxicated whisper. As you press harder into her core, not able to disobey, you feel your heart practically stop beating as her walls clench and contract around you. You let out a heavy grunt, delving deeper inside of her, her name escaping your lips in a growl.

"Yes-Nate-Yes!" she squeals, making you lose control completely. You find yourself grabbing her hands from your hair and pinning her wrists to the bed above her head, thrusting deeper, quicker, and more erotically. You bury your face in her neck cursing and biting into it as dirty, dangerous words erupt from her lips, sending you closer and closer to the edge. Then it hits you. The most intense orgasm of your life ripples through your entire lower body in a sensational wave as she starts to grind her hips into yours for a bigger, more satisfying release.

Just as you start to slow, then finish your thrusting, three words spill from her mouth in a dangerous whisper, charging you up all over again.

"Nate, don't stop."

So you don't.

* * *

**Yes. It is such a short chapter. But aren't you happy that they are finally together? I am! I couldn't wait for this part of the story as pervy as it sounds haha. Anyway. Please Read and Review! Love you guys so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

It was silent throughout the room as you held her naked body against yours, buried beneath the blankets of her bed. Her silent breathing as she slept calmed you down immensely. You took another deep heavy breath as you kissed her hair, just holding her closer.

This had to be a dream.

But then again, there was always a flaw.

In every perfect plan, there is a flaw.

And in this case, this heaven that you call Mitchie, there was one as well. Like the fact that when you got home, you were dead. Your dad wanted you home by 11 and it was currently -you look over at the clock- 4:04 in the morning. You bite your lip, for some reason, smiling big no matter how much trouble you know you are going to be in. Because you love her. And she loves you. And at the moment, that is all that really matters.

To you at least.

You feel your heart rate increase as you see her eyes open and watching you suddenly as you are watching her. You bite your lip and smile warmly at her. "Hi." you whisper, loosening your grip so that you can get a better look. She narrows her eyes slightly. "Hi.." she mumbles, blinking hard and looking up at you again. "What's wrong?" she whispers quietly, suddenly avoiding all eye contact. You give her body a reassuring squeeze against yours, smiling softly. "Absolutely nothing." you reply. And yet, she still looks unsure.

But why?

"Was I that bad?" she whispered shyly, looking away from you once again. Your eyes narrow instantly. Bad? How could she honestly think that?

"Mitchie," you whisper, making her look at you by grabbing her chin softly. "That was just about the best night of my entire life. Don't even think that you were bad. You were amazing." you say gently. "Fucking incredible." you mutter, throwing your head back against the pillows, remembering all of the night's events. "Are you lying?" you hear her voice silently fill the room. You laugh breathlessly. "Absolutely not." you reply. You look down to see her smile at you. "I love you." you caress her cheek. You can see from the dim lighting that there was a small blushing crawling across her cheeks. "I love you too." she whispers, once again making your heart skip. "Weren't you supposed to be home last night?" she suddenly remembers. You ignore the pang in your stomach as she says so. You shake your head. "I am not leaving." you inform her. There was no way you were going to have sex with her then leave her alone. No matter what the circumstances. "Nate..." she mumbles, unsure. "Nate he is going to be really mad. It is better to just go now than later, making him madder."

"I know." you mutter. "But I can't just leave you." you remind her. "Not after we just-"

"Nate. Don't worry about it. I know you wouldn't do that to me for some reason..." she became quiet.

"What?"

"For some reason I believe that you are going to come back." she mumbled, looking away from you momentarily. You sigh, kissing her lips softly then sitting up. "I will be right back." you promise. "I mean it." you say again, not sure if she believes you or not. You would of course, understand why she wouldn't believe you. Who would after they went through what she did? But you could tell by the smile that she gave you that she did. And that was all you really needed. So you pulled on your clothes, kissed her one more time, and walked out.

* * *

After Nate leaves, you lay back against the pillow, taking a deep breath. That night actually just happened. It went from an innocent -sort of- date, to a night filled with passion. And it wasn't even supposed to. This truly has been a long day. You feel a small knot in your stomach as you hope that Nate's father is asleep and not up waiting for him. Who knows what that man will do to him.

Then you feel guilt bubble inside of you as you remember all of the things that he has done to Nate.

And you just let him go back to him.

You shoot up out of bed, instantly reaching around in the dark for your clothes. Once you feel a familiar fabric on the ground, you grab it, realizing it is Nate's shirt. You stop momentarily, wondering what he could have possibly left in, until you realize that he only grabbed his tank top, rather than his t-shirt as well. You sigh, slipping it on anyway, realizing that you were just wasting time on unimportant things. You looked around, not bothering for a bra or your underwear. You slipped on your shorts, forgot your shoes, and bolted out the door.

"Nate..." you mutter to yourself, becoming more and more worried as you ran barefoot across the ice cold, black pavement of the road. Minutes later, your heart rate increases, despite your recent exercising, as you reach his house. You notice his car in the drive way as you walk up the pavement. You hiss slightly as you realize the sidewalk is much colder against your bare feet. When you get to the door, you realize that it is ajar. You take another step forward until you hear yelling.

"GOD DAMMIT SHANE! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" you hear someone yell. You feel your stomach drop as you peer inside to see the drunken, abusive man, hovering over Shane as he lies on the floor. "I don't-know." Shane almost sobs, making your eyes tear up as well.

What is going on? Where is Nate?

You notice a baseball bat in the corner of your eye suddenly lift. Your head shoots towards it, only to see Nate, trembling with what you can tell is anger, picking it up and prowling towards them. Your breathing stops as you gasp, causing Nate to look over at you. His eyes widen. "Mitchie!" he mouths. You barely hear him as Shane is hit again across the face. You see blood spray out slightly, causing your stomach to wrench. You feel sick. You feel as if you are going to collapse. You look back over at Nate, who is motioning for you to get out. You ignore him and look back over, unable to move. As Shane is hit again, you can tell that even Nate has had enough. He takes another step forward with the bat. Just as he is about to swing, his father freezes and turns around instantly pinning Nate against the wall, pressing the bat against his neck. "Nate!" you gasp, not even realizing what you were doing until it was too late. His father's head snaps towards you, glaring evily. "Who the fuck are you?" he asks, his words slurring slightly. He turns on Nate again. "Who the fuck is she?" he screams, making Nate flinch as he gasps for air. Your heart stops. Everything is happening too fast.

He punches Nate.

Nate falls.

He tosses the bat at him.

He comes towards you. You back away slowly as he eyes your outfit. "You little fucking-" he starts, pulling his arm back.

Then suddenly, he is on the floor. Bat connected with the back of his head.

Bloody Shane is standing above him, quickly grabbing you and pulling you away. Mr. Gray quickly gets up off of the floor and goes at Shane.

Shane swings the bat again.

Everything else is almost a blur. The flashing blue and red lights. The police. The questions. The blood. Nate. Shane. You. _Him. _

* * *

Jason Gray Sr. Was arrested shortly after. Nate and Shane Gray were rushed to the hospital. You found Nate's keys and drove yourself to the hospital. And now, here you were. Just after checking on Shane, thanking him as well for saving your life, you are in Nate's hospital room. It is around 7 in the morning now. He is dead asleep as you sit besides him, brushing your hand across his cheek softly. You figure he must be out due to the painkillers they have him on at the moment.

And all you can hope is that everything will get better from here.

You can hope.

**-|-|-|-|-|-|-**

**So there is the next chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

You gent**l**y caress his right cheek as you sit beside him in the hospital bed. You study the different patterns of bruising on his face. Careful not to hurt him, your fingers lightly trace d**o**wn to his swollen lip and to his chin. You sigh hea**v**ily, sle**e**p wanting, desperately, to take over. But you don't let it. You want to see him awake before you even _consider_ going to sleep. It is to your understanding from the doctors that he is going to be okay, but you want to make sure for yourself.

So you stay awake, regardless of what everyone else is telling you.

You notice the figure of someone standing in the doorway, causing you to ju**m**p internally. Ever**y**thing in the room is barely visible. You honestly have no idea what time it is. You straighten your position as Shane walks into the room slowly. You laugh breathlessly, knowing that he snuck out of his room again. And you can tell by the bandages on his head(and even one on his arm that you never noticed), and the way that he winces as he walks, that he is in a lot of pain.

But that never stops him from coming in to check on his brother. It makes you smile.

This is the fourth time he has come into Nate's room.

"Shane," you sigh, "You have _got_ to stop taking you**r** damn**e**d IV out. The doctors **a**re going to get so ma**d**." you whisp**er**. He narrow**s** one eye in a cocky attitude. "What are they going to do?" he snaps, obviously angry that they have sent him back to his room three times already. "Shane you need bed rest-" you try, but he interrupts you. "So I got hit a couple of times." you give him a look that makes him sigh. "Okay. So more than a couple. But that doesn't matter. I Can still walk, can't I?" he questions you, staring at you in the dark lit room. You sigh and shrug. "Barely." you mutter, causing him to roll his eyes. "How is he?" he changes the subject. You shake your head. "Hasn't woken up once." you reply quietly. He just nods.

"Mr. Gray." you hear a woman's voice enter the room. The lights come on, making you notice that Nate's eyes are open. You gasp slightly. "You need to go back to your room now." she continues. Shane rolls his eyes and sighs heavily. "How on earth are we supposed to help you if you wont let us?" she sighed exasperatedly. "Please, Mr. Gray." she sounded defeated. Shane smiled sarcastically, shaking his head.

"By _not_ making me go back to that damned room?" he said sarcastically. The doctor just looked at him.

* * *

**Two weeks later (Nate)**

You stand in the gymnasium up against the wall in the back, watching everyone in your class play basketball. Mainly, your eyes are on Mitchie. She is standing there with her hands on her hips and a grimace on her face. She shakes her hair out of her face as she starts playing again.

You hate P.E. You can't express that enough. The fact that Mitchie is in your class makes it all a little bit better though.

You notice James Parker from your third period Theater class walking beside Mitchie, congratulating her on the basket she just made. She smiled at him halfheartedly and continued walking. But he didn't give up. He put his hand on her shoulder, causing you to tense up slightly. You shift positions against the wall to watch them more closely. You notice Mitchie get an uncomfortable look on her face as she shrugged her way out of the gesture. "See ya later." you hear her say awkwardly as she keeps walking. "Hey!" he calls after her, catching up to her pace. The bell rings, causing you not to hear whatever he had to say to her. But you were more than just a little curious. You wince in slight pain as you stand straight up from the wall. After all, your back was still hurting from that night. You still had slight bruises on your left cheek bone and your shoulders. You notice Mitchie shake her head and continue walking towards the locker room. James just sighed, nodding and feigning a smile before walking the opposite direction. You see his friends judging him harshly.

You sigh, smirking, knowing exactly how James is feeling.

Because you've been rejected by her once before, too. He wasn't alone in that.

And that thought just makes you smile.

Because you don't have to worry about the rejection anymore. Because you have her; and you couldn't be happier because of it. No one has her but you.

These are the thoughts running through your mind every day now.

_"Drain the pressure from the swelling. This sensation's overwhelming. Give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. Tell me that I wont feel a thing-"_

Your cell phone practically blows up in your pocket with a text. You try to ignore the stares you get as your phone echos throughout the entire flip open your phone to read whatever text just came.

_"I'll meet you outside of the gym." _Is all it reads. Of course, it is from Mitchie. You smile slightly to yourself as you walk outside the large doors. "Give me Novocaine..." you hum quietly as you do, finishing the lyrics to your ring tone. You two didn't do much talking about what had happened after you got out of the hospital. You and Shane lived on your own now. That didn't really matter since you were over at Mitchie's most of the time anyway. You always had to sneak in because of her judgmental mother. She really seemed like scum to you. You find it hard to understand how Mitchie puts up with her.

Because she's strong.


End file.
